


Good

by Starofwinter



Series: Bar Fight [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ordo wants to take care of Anomaly this time.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Bar Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586540)

Anomaly walks into the room and pauses, looking around.  There’s a length of rope on a side table, along with a thick, heavy collar.  Oh  _ fuck _ .  He swallows hard as the ARC walks over to rest his hands on his shoulders.  “Ordo?”  

Ordo smiles a little, setting aside his datapad.  “What do you think?” he asks, cocking his head toward the table, “Mereel suggested it when I said I wanted to make up for Jaing’s…  _ carelessness _ the other day.  We discussed that thoroughly, by the way.”

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Anomaly says quickly, “I asked for it.”

The ARC crosses the room in a couple of steps, his hands resting on Anomaly’s shoulders.  “Maybe, but it was his responsibility to take care of you after, and he didn’t,” Ordo brushes his hair back to look into his eyes, “I’m going to, if that’s alright with you.  I’ll collar you and tie you up; I’ll take good care of you, just like you deserve.”  His voice is low, and it’s easy for Anomaly to sink into it.  He nods, and Ordo smiles, resting a hand at the back of his neck.  “That’s good, An’ika.  Now, answer with words.”

“Yes sir.”  It rolls off his tongue, and he can already feel the tension draining out of him.  “I want you to collar me, and tie me up.”

“And?” Ordo prompts, his voice as calm and even as ever, and it steals the teasing addition Anomaly had off his lips.

“And take care of me… just like I deserve.”  His voice drops on the last half of the sentence, and he ducks his head before Ordo gently turns his face up, lightly cupping his chin.  Maybe his session with Jaing did rattle something loose in his skull - he never drops this fast, and never without anything but someone’s hands on him.

Ordo rewards him with a kiss - soft and intense, stealing his breath away.  “Very good,” he says, and Anomaly shivers at the praise.  “Did you come up with a safeword like I asked you to?”

“Tr-tracyn,” Anomaly whispers.   _ Fire _ .  It’s the one word he knows will bring him out of any subspace he’s ever been in, and it’s not something anybody could say by accident.  

“Tracyn,” Ordo repeats, “You’re doing good, An’ika.”  

The praise feels  _ incredible _ , even though he hasn’t really done anything special to earn it.  Somehow, that makes it feel  _ better _ and worse at the same time.  He needs to  _ earn _ praise.  This isn’t it, and the cold feeling is back in his belly.  “What do you want me to do?” he asks, searching Ordo’s eyes.  He needs to  _ do something _ , the tension is creeping into his muscles again, the quiet is just too much, he needs to  _ act _ -

“Udesii, Anomaly.”  That’s the  _ ARC Captain  _ voice, and Anomaly has to obey, going still under Ordo’s hand.  “I want you to  _ be still _ .”  

Despite the nervous energy humming under his skin, he relaxes the way he always does when someone else is in charge.  “Okay.  I’m okay.”

Ordo smiles at him.  “I know.  Are you ready for me to collar you?”  Gods yes, he’s ready.  He needs it, he knows, to ground him and bring him back to his own body.  “Good, undress for me.”  Anomaly obeys quickly, stripping out of his blacks before folding them and setting them aside, trying to ignore the way his hands shake.  He doesn’t turn, but he can hear the jingle of buckles as Ordo picks up the collar.  “Chin up.”

Dutifully, he lifts his chin for Ordo to buckle it on, and  _ oh _ .  The collar is synth-leather, heavy and thick, but padded inside; despite the thickness, it’s soft enough that he could wear it for hours.  He can already feel himself relaxing even more, warm and loose and  _ safe _ .

Ordo fits a finger under the collar, checking the fit, before he tugs the ring a little.  “Mereel suggested a leash, but I think we’ll wait till next time for that.”   _ Next time? _  There will be a next time?  He doesn’t say it out loud, just watches as the ARC lays out a thick cushion next to the makeshift desk in the corner of the room.  “Kneel.”  Anomaly barely registers the order before he drops to his knees.  The pillow is soft and comfortable - he’ll be able to stay there forever if Ordo asks him to.

The next thing he feels is rope wrapping around him, a snug pattern of overlapping silk rope to keep him still, just tight enough that he feels it even when he breathes out.  He can feel himself sinking, even before Ordo starts binding his arms behind him, tying his calves together and wrapping the very end of the rope through the woven cuffs at his wrists to keep him perfectly still.  “How’s that?” the ARC murmurs, his voice low in Anomaly’s ear.

“It feels good,” he whispers back, his throat tight - fuck, he feels like he’s about to  _ cry _ , and he swallows down the urge.  Ordo’s hand brushes through his hair while he shushes him.  

“You’re so good for me, An’ika, just like that.  You can stay there while I finish my work.  If you need anything, just ask me.  I have water and something for you to eat if you get hungry.”  His voice is perfectly calm and even, like he collars people to keep them tied up next to him every day.  Anomaly nods his agreement.   “If it's too much for you, or you want out, just use your safeword.  Understood?”  Ordo tilts his chin up to meet his eyes, and Anomaly nods again.  The ARC smiles, and Anomaly’s chest swells at the approval.  

Ordo sits down, and Anomaly relaxes into the ropes as he closes his eyes.  The hand on the top of his head is warm and gentle, carding through his hair and soothing him.  He sinks back down into the soft, warm space where nothing else matters, and starts to drift.  Time passes slowly, and he doesn’t have to  _ think _ for a while.  All he’s aware of - all he cares about - is the warmth of Ordo’s hand in his hair, and the way the ARC murmurs approval every so often.  It should feel wrong, being praised for doing nothing, but it feels amazing.  He’s being  _ good _ .  That’s all he has to do; Ordo had made sure he couldn’t do anything else, so this is what he  _ wants _ .  Anomaly doesn’t have to work for his approval, it’s already there.  The thought is almost overwhelming, and he half chokes on a sob he didn’t expect.  

Immediately, Ordo turns, a single tug unfastening the tie that binds Anomaly’s wrists to his ankles so the ARC can lift him into his lap.  He shushes him gently, tucking his head into the crook of his neck to let him cry.  “It’s okay, An’ika,” he says, his voice going soft and low, “It’s alright, let go, I’ve got you.”  His hands are steady as they run over his shoulders, grounding him.  “Shh, it’s alright.”

Anomaly feels like he’s shaking apart as he sobs into Ordo’s neck, the gentle way he cradles him breaking something deep inside him.  It feels like he’s bleeding out, pain pouring from somewhere in his chest.  He can’t catch his breath, and everything  _ hurts _ .  Ordo never says anything but the kind reassurances that he keeps whispering into his hair, never tells him to stop, just whispers that  _ it’s okay _ .  

He doesn’t feel okay.  He can’t breathe, he can’t think, all he can do is let the sudden wave of fear and pain wash over him while he lets Ordo keep his head above water.  Eventually, his sobs slow and fade out, and Anomaly rests his head on the ARC’s shoulder, exhausted and wrung out.  Ordo doesn’t let go - he keeps him on his lap, letting him drift for a while.  It’s not quite subspace, but it’s not the way he would normally respond to something like that, with a desperate desire to shove it all back down into the box he normally keeps every soft part of himself in.  He can just  _ be _ for the moment, feeling everything without being overwhelmed by it.  Ordo rubs his back, his touch gentle but firm to keep him grounded.  

Time passes.  Anomaly isn’t sure how long - it could be an hour, it could be the whole afternoon - but he finally surfaces and takes a slow breath.  Ordo smiles, and brushes his hair out of his eyes for him.  “Is that better?” he asks, tilting Anomaly's chin up to search his eyes.  Anomaly nods and whispers a ‘thank you.’  Ordo kisses his temple, reaching over to pick up the water bottle from the corner of his makeshift desk.  He unscrews the cap before holding it to Anomaly’s lips, letting him drink carefully.   “There you go, just like that.”

Anomaly relaxes against him again, finally leaning up to kiss Ordo softly.  He sighs a little, content as he presses up against his warm chest, flushing as he realizes that he’s still bound, and that the collar is still snug up against his throat.  He likes it more than he should.  All of this feels surreal, and he looks up at Ordo.  “I don’t deserve this,” he confesses, the words pulling at the raw places in his chest, still bleeding a little.

“Oh, little brother,” Ordo says quietly, stroking his hair, “You do.  You’re so good.”

“I-”  

Ordo’s hand slips to gently grip his chin, quieting him.  “Listen to me, An’ika.”  There’s no arguing with that tone, and the protests die in Anomaly’s throat.  “You are good.  You don’t have to trust yourself, but you promised you would trust me, so I’m telling you:  _ you are so good _ .  You are a good brother, a good man, and you deserve to be treated well.  You don’t deserve to be hurt, by yourself or anyone else.   _ You are good,  _ just the way you are _. _ ”

Anomaly freezes in place, feeling like he’s in freefall again - the apex of a dive, right after he cuts the engines.  He doesn’t know how to respond to Ordo’s words, so he doesn’t; he leans up to kiss him, hard and hungry, trying to drown out the way his heart is pounding in his ears.  Ordo’s hands fall to his waist, holding him carefully.  He doesn’t  _ want _ careful, dammit.  He wants -  _ needs _ \- to quiet the gentle words and to hold back another wave of emotions.  He can’t handle that twice in one day.

Ordo makes a soft sound, pulling back to look into his eyes.  “Anomaly,” he says, his voice quiet as he orders, “Ask me for what you want.”

Anomaly shivers.  “Please, give me your cock, your hands, let me suck you off, anything, just… I need that, I need what I  _ know _ .”  He’s shaking again, and he knows he’s being needy, but  _ fuck _ , he wants to be taken out of his head.

“Udesii, An’ika.”  Ordo kisses him again, wrapping a large hand around his cock.  Anomaly almost sobs in relief, his hips jerking as much as he can with his legs still bound together.  His other hand cradles his chin, thumb rubbing over his lips for a moment.  “Show me what you want to do to my cock.”

Anomaly shudders at the order, his lips parting to let Ordo press his first two fingers into his mouth.  He sucks them for a moment before tracing them with his tongue, slipping it between them while Ordo strokes him slowly.  He can’t help but moan around them, and the ARC rewards him with a press of his thumb to the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock.  He can feel himself spiraling already, falling into what he  _ knows _ .  He worships Ordo’s fingers the way he would his cock, all but purring at the salty taste of his skin.  

The praise is constant, and it makes him melt against Ordo’s chest, soaking up every word now that he’s been scraped raw and vulnerable.  He lets it wash over him, as comforting and unyielding as the ropes, and sinks into the warmth, whining when Ordo pulls his hand away, though he relaxes when the ARC tugs his collar another notch tighter instead. 

“Come for me, Anomaly.”  The order hits him like a kriffing speeder, and he comes over Ordo’s hand, the ARC stroking him through it.  Ordo keeps up the motion of his hand, slicked by come, until Anomaly whimpers, oversensitive and trembling.  There's the faintest hint of a smug smirk before Ordo lifts his hand to his mouth to lick away a bit of come, and Anomaly whines, straining a little to lick it up himself, sucking on his fingers again to get every last bit.  “Kriff, you're so good for me,” Ordo purrs, and Anomaly shivers, licking his lips.  He leans up to steal a kiss, and Ordo indulges him, holding him close.

“May I suck your cock, sir?” Anomaly asks, finally looking up at Ordo through his lashes.  He feels… he feels good.  Like he’s in control of himself, but not the situation.  It’s exactly what he needs, and he flushes as Ordo carefully rests him back down on the thick pillow.  

“Wait.”  He looks up at Ordo, tensing a little - did he do something wrong?  “You’re doing good, but I want you tied properly again,” the ARC reassures him, running fingers through Anomaly’s hair again, “Stay there for me.”  Okay, okay.  He can do that.  He closes his eyes as Ordo runs a hand down his neck and shoulders, steadying him while he reaches for the spare rope to wrap around his wrists and ankles.  The knots feel like binders, and Anomaly breathes out slowly.  He still feels comfortable and  _ secure _ in the snug bonds, the collar just tight enough to make swallowing harder.  It feels  _ perfect _ , and he whispers his thanks to Ordo.  “Anything for you, An’ika.”

He still doesn’t know how to make heads or tails of that, so he doesn’t.  He leans forward to suck at the head of Ordo’s cock, slowly getting himself used to his size again.  Godsdamned ARCs were bred to be kriffing tanks, and that meant  _ everything _ was big.  Anomaly is going to choke on him, and he can’t wait.  He works Ordo up, licking and sucking along his length, relishing in every gasp and moan he earns.  He knows he’s good with his mouth, but he loves hearing the kind of pleasure he can give someone else, and if he hadn’t just come, he would be getting hard again at the sounds Ordo makes. 

Anomaly glances up at Ordo through his lashes before he leans forward and takes every inch of him in one motion.   _ Fuck _ , the sound he makes - a breathless, punched-out groan - is the most beautiful thing Anomaly’s ever heard, and he’s going to remember it for  _ ages _ .  He can’t breathe, but that just makes all of this better.  Breathing is secondary to everything else, and he shudders as Ordo wraps a hand in his hair to tug him back, forcing him to take a breath.  Anomaly gasps for air, but his eyes narrow once he catches his breath.  “Godsdammit Ordo, did I use my  _ fucking _ safeword?”

“No, but _I will_ , if you're not being _safe_.”  Ordo's voice is a low growl, one that sends shivers down his spine, despite the situation, and the tight hand on Anomaly’s chin makes him almost whimper.  “Remember who's in control here, Anomaly - _it's_ _not_ ** _you_**.”

He fights the urge to go limp again at the stern reminder.  “Okay, okay, I’ll be good,” he whispers, changing tactics, “Just… fuck, Ordo, sir, please let me do this, please, I’ll make it feel so good, I swear, just please let me suck you off.”  He looks up at the ARC with wide eyes as he pleads, his cheeks flushed as he bites his lip.  He knows it’s a good look, one  _ nobody _ can resist, and it pays off when Ordo lets him go, sitting back.

The finger hooked through the ring of his collar gets Anomaly’s attention though.  “I’ll stop you if I think you aren’t being safe.  Today was meant to be me taking care of you, understood?”

“This is taking care of me.  Please, just… let me do what I know.  I need this.” 

Anomaly hates the way his voice shakes a little, but something about it satisfies Ordo’s worry, and he strokes his hair before leaning back in his seat, spreading his muscular thighs.  “Go ahead then, but take your time,” he murmurs, his voice going a little deeper.

He does go slower this time, easing into the sensation of Ordo’s thick cock stretching his lips, making his jaw ache a little already.  It cuts off his air again, and he swears he can feel it making his collar tighter.  He holds it for just a little too long, his heartbeat pounding in his ears before he pulls back, setting a slow, steady rhythm, sometimes pulling back completely to lavish attention on the head of his cock.

Ordo’s warm praise and moans feel like a drug, and soon he’s floating again, his only focus on worshiping the cock in his mouth.  Ordo’s hand tightens on his hair, tugging it to pull Anomaly down on his cock just before he comes down his throat.  Anomaly can’t help but swallow around him reflexively, moaning.   The hand in his hair loosens, and he sits back on his heels, resting his head on Ordo’s knee while he catches his breath.  Ordo strokes his hair, and Anomaly looks up to see him smiling.  “You did good, An’ika, go ahead and rest now.”

He sinks down into that soft warmth again, closing his eyes and finally letting himself rest.  Ordo will still be there when he comes up.  


End file.
